1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to brooms, and in particular, to push brooms.
2. Problems in the Art
Traditional broom handles consist of a straight elongated rod or pole having one end connected to a broom head. The handles are usually made of solid wood or tubes that are metal. The handle is therefore rigid and is generally connected in a rigid matter to the broom head.
Push brooms generally have a wide head with bristles extending downwardly from the head. The handle is generally connected at an angle at the middle of the head and extends backwards from the head. The broom can then be pushed forwardly and in front of the user.
The rigid nature of such a broom can cause difficulties. A primary example is where one end of the broom strikes a rigid object. A considerable jolt can be felt by the user and substantial twisting action can either be detrimental to the user or damage or break the broom.
A real need has therefore been identified in the art for an improvement to brooms.
It is believed that attempts have been made to solve some of the deficiencies or problems in the art. Some long-handled tools such as rakes utilize some sort of a brace such as a spring connected between the tines of the rake and the rake handle to give it some resilience. Additionally, some brooms utilize rigid braces between handle and head or braces such as a metal coil spring between the handle and the head to allow the broom head some resilience and flexibility.
These types of brooms, however, have certain deficiencies. First, a tightly coiled spring can pinch skin or grab clothing. Metal springs are subject to corrosion. They also may degrade in performance over time and can take a set if flexed too far.
It is therefore a principle objective of the present invention to provide a broom brace which improves over the state of the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a broom brace which provides flexibility to a broom brace and broom head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a broom brace which provides a firm but flexible broom brace-broom head combination.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a broom brace which allows the broom head to contour around objects with reduced risk of damage or breakage to the broom. Another object of the present invention is to provide a broom brace which absorbs shock and reduces shock and fatigue to the user.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a broom brace which provides flexible yet resilient operation yet is durable, economical, and efficient.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be come more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.